Both Of Us
by kristyboo
Summary: The shy girl meets Mr. Popular, the one she's had a crush on for 3 years. They are from two completely different worlds but what happens when they begin to fall for each other. Will his girlfriend stop them or will he follow his heart? Naylor! Nick J & Taylor Swift ;


Sighing for the second time I threw the white tank top into the no pile. Here I was, first day of Senior year and I had no clue what to wear. My hair wasn't a problem since it was naturally curly and well makeup, I only applied a light amount of it. I pulled out a red top, holding it up to my body in front of my full length mirror, biting my lip as I hummed the beginning to That Should Be Me that was currently playing on my ihome.

"Have I ever told you you have a pretty voice?" I turned my head, looking at my best friend who was sitting on my bed, doing whatever he does on his phone.

"Um, no. But thanks I guess." I said a little awkwardly. It's rare when he compliments me considering we always have such a playful behavior towards each other.

"Why don't you just go like that?" he smirked.

I shot him a glare, creasing my eyebrows together. "Ha-Ha, very funny Bobby, but I'd rather not expose my black lacey underwear to the whole school." I told him sarcastically. I never minded changing in front of him. He was my best friend since kindergarten. Plus I wasn't his type.

"Just go gangster, like me. " he chuckled, sitting his phone down.

"Just because your black does not mean your gangster." I laughed.

He gasped dramatically and stood up. "I'm offended." He said walking towards me.

"Cry me a river." I teased.

He only chuckled and walked over to me, tearing the red shirt away from my hands and throwing it in the no pile. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "No." he said sternly.

I only shook my head and laughed at him, putting my hands on my hips as he disappeared into my closet. "This." He said coming back out. He held a white tank top and a black lace see through top from the Deb.

I raised my eyebrows a little, shocked at how I didn't think of that first. "I love you." He shrugged and handed them to me before sitting down on my bed again. "I still think you need a friend that's a girl to do this stuff with."

I looked at him and shook my head. "It's senior year, I'm not wasting my time trying to make a "new" friend. I have you and that's all I need." I smiled. He rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" I asked, swearing I heard him mocking me.

"Huh? What? I didn't say nothing." He said innocently lifting his phone again.

"Riiightt." I said shaking my head.

I pulled off my pink tank top I usually wore to bed, throwing it on my floor before pulling on the white spaghetti strap tank top. I pulled on the lace shirt before looking back at him. "Wha-" I started but was quickly interrupted.

"White ripped shorts." He answered. How did he always know this shit? I walked back into my closet, opening the drawer to my dresser and pulled out the shorts he specified. I pulled them on, pushing the button through the hole before zipping them up.

I came back out and stood in the mirror. "Oh my gosh, Bobby this outfit is perfect."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now let's go before we're late." He said standing up and shoving his phone into the right pocket of his skinny jeans.

"Okay, I'm coming." I slipped on a pair of black strappy sandals before grabbing my bag, making sure I had everything I needed. I grabbed my iPhone from my ihome, it immediately shutting off before following Bobby out of my room, shutting the door behind me.

We rushed out of my house, climbing into Bobby's new expensive Range Rover. He claims his parents bought it for him for Senior year. Wish my parents would do something like that. But I wasn't complaining, Bobby drove me to school every morning considering he only lives right down the street.

* * *

Bobby leaned against the locker next to mine watching as I exchanged my books. "Don't you have a class to be at." He lifted his head and grinned at me. "Yeah, a class that I have with you so get your ass moving." He said, smacking my ass. I gasped and covered it with my hand.

"Rude." He only chuckled and turned so that he was leaning against the locker, facing front.

"Don't look now but lover boy is watching you."

"Huh? Where?" I turned, almost clueless as I didn't see him anywhere. I turned to see Bobby laughing like he always did when he messed with me.

"I hate you." I exclaimed, hitting his shoulder.

"Really?" he said, biting his bottom lip. "I swear this morning you were claiming you loved me." He smirked deviously.

Rolling my eyes, I turned and shut my locker as I finished getting what I needed.

"Looking good Swift." His deep voice emerged from no where. I turned around to see him walking away, but he glanced back at me and winked before turning around again.

"Did you see that?" Bobby stared at me for about a second before rolling his eyes and pushing himself off his locker.

"Yes Tay, he winked and told you that you looked good."

"But wait, he has a girlfriend." I sighed sadly.

"Really? Who would've thought?" he gasped dramatically.

I shot a glare at Bobby before watching as "she" ran up to him, immediately engulfing him into her little perfect world.

I turned with a roll of my eyes, starting down the hall. "I swear Miley and Nick are like robots that are meant to find each other. She's head cheerleader and he's the football star. It's like A Cinderella Story."

"Yeah but your not secretly texting and iming Nick though." Bobby stated.

"No shit Sherlock." I muttered shaking my head.

We both entered our English class, taking a seat in the back. I had completely forgotten to go the bathroom this morning and now it was dawning on me that I really had to go.

"I'll be right back."

"You have less then two minutes." He said, looking up at me.

"I can make it, I'll be back." I repeated before rushing out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. Coming back out I noticed the hallways were completely empty only meaning one thing. "Shit."

I made a run for it, stopping as I made it to the closed door of my classroom. Great, now everyone's attention would be on me and I would make a fool of myself on the first day back. Taking a deep breath I opened the door.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Swift, you as well Mr. Jonas."

I turned to see Nick just closing the door behind him. He looked down at me, a sweet smirk spreading across his pink lucious lips. "Sorry Mrs. Fulton." He said deeply, his husky voice making me weak as his eyes continued to stare down at me.

"Alright, you two have a seat."

Nick brushed past me, his shoulder brushing against mine. The slightest shiver traveled down my spine as I watched him walk to the back and sit right in front of my seat.

"Miss Swift." I looked up to Mrs. Fulton. I blushed as she nodded towards my seat. I followed her order, the class chuckling quietly.

Sitting down, I stared at the back of Nick's head. His soft brown curls looking so adorable. His muscles practically popped out of his white t-shirt as I gazed at his biceps. He was sexy, and I've had a crush on him since freshman year. His eyes were my favorite, I was a sucker for brown eyes.

Bobby nudged me and I looked over at him. "What?" I muttered. He only chuckled and shook his head. I rolled my eyes, he confused me sometimes but it's what I loved about him.

At the end of class everyone stood up as they gathered their books to move on to second block. "Jonas, Swift, I need you too to see me." Mrs. Fulton said, not looking up from her work on her desk.

I looked at Nick as he shoved the rest of his books in his bag and zipped it up, throwing one strap around his shoulder, heading up front. I looked up at Bobby and smiled at him. "I'll meet you at my locker." He nodded and left the room, leaving me and Nick the only two students left in the room. I joined Nick at the front, biting my bottom lip nervously.

"One hour after school today, both of you." She muttered, not bothering to look at him.

"Bu-"

"No buts, you know the rules. First day or not, it's not any different." She told them. Great. This was just great. But to be honest, a whole hour with the boy I've been crushing on for three years maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. "You may leave." Our teacher finally spoke up.

We both turned and headed for the door. We stopped at the same time though, not wanting to bump into each other or try to walk through the door at the same time. Everyone knew that never worked. Nick put on that damn irresistible smirk he used often as he looked down at me. "Ladies first." He smiled.

I watched him for second, smiling weakly at him before stepping forward and walking out of the door. I glanced back at him, seeing him lift his eyes to mine. What was he staring at before? A soft smirk came to my lips before I turned down the hallway and walked to my locker. Did that really just happen?

I ran up to Bobby and squealed. "I think Nick was looking at my ass, isn't that great?"

"Um, I guess so. See this is why you need a girl for this stuff. " I rolled my eyes and turned to my locker, exchanging my books. "Shut up, stop saying that. Whether your excited for me or not, I'm, pretty sure he was." I smiled dreamily.

Bobby chuckled and rolled his eyes and smiled as he shut his locker, turning to look at me. "So I was thinking we should do the talent show together this year, I've been working on something."

The talent show actually sounded like a pretty good idea. I mean, Bobby did mention how I have a pretty voice and I always find myself singing in the shower and we both agreed that we were going to make the best out of Senior year. I looked up at him and nodded with a smile. "I'm in."

"Nicky!" My head shot back to see Miley running into Nick's arms. But strangely as Nick hugged Miley, his eyes instantly met mine. He winked at me and a deep blush covered my cheeks before I turned back to Bobby. "Okay, come on before I embarrass myself." I told him as I grabbed his arm, forcing him to walk me to my Psychology class.

I had a good feeling about this year and I was pretty sure there would be some changes.

**Hiii. okay's so I was inspired to write this randomly & I really hope you guys will like it. yes, it has Niley in it but it's not a niley story, it's all about nick & taylor. I know they're an odd couple but it's an odd couple I adore and wanted to do something with them. I'm still continuing Ours and Freshman Child but please please read this & let me know what you think. :) please review! **


End file.
